


Fire In Her Eyes

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 1940s, Affairs, Alternate Universe, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassins & Hitmen, F/F, Minor Character Death, Private Investigators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Alicia Fox, Wife of the infamous underworld Boss Noam Dar is framed for the murder of his Mistress and the theft of several priceless jewels





	Fire In Her Eyes

**Fire In Her Eyes**

**By Taijutsudemonslayer**

 Chapter 1

 (Saxophone Playing In Background)

Rain blankets the city of Boston, the home of Beth Anders. 

Thirty year old Secretary Beth Anders is stepping out of the shower, wrapping herself in a towel she walked over to her bedroom window and looked out over the rain soaked streets.

Beth puts on her pajamas and got ready for bed, then she hears a knock at her front door. Smiling Beth rushed to the door, hoping that it was her secret lover Noam Dar, a married man she worked with.

Beth opened the door and is pleased to Noam.

"Noam, I'm so glad that you came." Beth said.

Noam says nothing, he just smiled and raised a Star Model P .45 caliber pistol and fired a round into her chest, Beth's eyes went wide with shock as blood erupted from Beth's chest.

Beth fell to the floor, Noam looks down at Beth as her blood seeped into the cedar wood floor.

Across town a beautiful caramel skinned woman walked into the office of Private Eye Sasha Banks. Bayley, Sasha's Secretary is sitting at her desk.

"How can I help you, Miss?" Bayley asked.

"I would like to see your Boss." the woman says.

Bayley picks up her telephone and calls Sasha in her office. 

"Send her in, Bayley." Sasha says.

"You can go in now, Miss." Bayley said after hanging up the phone.

The mystery woman saunters past Bayley and into Sasha's office.

"Hello Miss, what can I do for you?" Sasha asked.

"My name is Alicia Fox and I believe that my Husband Noam Dar wants to harm me."

"Why Mrs. Fox?" Sasha asked.

"My Husband has a Mistress and I believe that she may be pregnant."

"So Mrs. Fox, where do I fit in?" Sasha asked as she reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of beer and popped the top before taking a gulp.


End file.
